


How can I thank you?

by Rajiformes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Midorima is a tsundere, No Smut, Published at midnight, Secret Relationship, Surprise Kissing, U horny readers it's just kiss and hugs, kiss and hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajiformes/pseuds/Rajiformes
Summary: It's Christmas day and Takao goes to Midorima's house to give him a present. Midorima, however, is not good at these things and, since he didn't prepare anything for him, he thanks him in another way.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	How can I thank you?

It was Christmas. Snow The snow had just finished falling heavily on the streets, and Takao nearly slipped several times before reaching Midorima's house.  
Ringing the intercom, he heard the voice of the other asking "Who is it?" with a genuinely amazed tone to receive someone at his home that day. Takao couldn't help but laugh, only to respond enthusiastically with a resounding "Takao!" which was followed by a quiet _clack_ from the gate, which the boy pushed to enter and almost rushed to the door, where he saw Midorima leaning against the wall staring at him. In response he smiled at him, and as soon as he was close enough he hugged him tightly muttering "Merry Christmas, Shin-Chan!"  
He felt insecure arms squeeze him from behind, with the pressure of something cold against his back, probably the lucky object of the day that Midorima was holding.  
Without returning the greeting, Midorima broke away from Takao asking in a mixture of confusion and concern what he was doing there.  
"I got you a present! Today is a special day, isn't it?" and without waiting for any reaction from the taller boy he went into the house placing a green package on the kitchen table and taking off his jacket.  
They had been meeting at his place every week then, on Sunday, since they started dating. Over the past few weekends Midorima had taught him to play shogi since they could no longer play basketball together because it started to snow incessantly, and therefore Midorima's home was no longer unknown to Takao.  
When he turned to Midorima he immediately noticed his amazement and discomfort, but he paid no attention to it as he was finishing removing the snow from his clothes.  
"Today is Friday, I didn't expect you to come."  
Takao threw himself on the sofa, making himself comfortable, while Midorima approached the package grabbing it almost hesitantly. With his other hand he squeezed tighter at the porcelain frog that Takao had not yet noticed before.  
He looked at him lostly, rubbing his bound fingers together to avoid the complete silence in the room that he found downright embarrassing.  
So that was his Christmas present. And he hadn't given him anything.  
"I can't accept it," but Takao immediately cut him off, placing his hand on the sofa, gesturing for him to sit next to him.  
"Open it! You'll like it."  
Midorima did not resist, already knowing that it would be useless, and settling the glasses on his nose sat on the sofa, placing his lucky object close to him and grabbing the ribbon of the package between his fingers. Takao moved closer to him, watching his hands elegantly caress his gift, placing his own hand on his shoulder.  
Midorima was not yet used to physical contact.  
He didn't mind, but Takao knew that any physical contact was a huge obstacle for him so he had to take the initiative even just for a hug.  
A few seconds later Midorima tightened his grip, pulling the end of the ribbon to untie it and tear the paper covering a rectangular box. Pulling off the cover he revealed a thin black tissue, which he grasped with the end of his fingers and then removed it, first looking for Takao's glance one last time, that remained fixed on the gift smiling. He held up the tissue to reveal a framed photo of the two of them, taken on their first date.  
Or rather, the first photo taken after Midorima was able to miraculously declare his feelings to Takao after a game they had won, and then they went to the restaurant to celebrate. Takao had taken the photo secretly while Midorima was eating and turned at the last moment with his face covered in sauce and with an arm that tried to cover his face, in vain.  
Midorima smiled without trying to hide his genuine happiness by staring at the photo and holding tightly the dark wooden frame.  
Turning to the other, he discovered that Takao's smile could be even wider, after he saw Midorima's reaction to his gift.  
"Takao... thanks." the boy sighed becoming serious again.  
Takao was saddened to see the other gloomy suddenly.  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"I..." Midorima put a hand through his own hair, leaning on his elbow which rested on his knee. "I haven't prepared any present for you. I'm terribly sorry."  
Takao tightened his grip on his shoulder, leaning forward to let their eyes meet "I don't care. Really, I just need to be with you." and, only after realizing what he had just said did, he blushed heavily. They had never said anything like this before, and Midorima noticed his daze towards his own words. After the gift he had given him, he could never allow Takao to feel guilty, since he wasn't the one who didn't give the gift there.  
Uncertainly, he brought his free hand behind Takao's back, grabbing his upper waist, and with the length of his arm he managed to direct the other's body towards his face.  
Takao, as soon as he realized Midorima's probable intent, felt his stomach twist and with a very clumsy gesture he was able to put his other hand on the tallest boy's shoulder, managing to finally be in front of him and see his face close. He was seriously afraid that Midorima could hear his heart almost in his throat.  
After staring into each other's eyes from _too close_ for _too long_ , Takao felt his arm behind him bring him closer to the other and instinctively tilted his face slightly, narrowing his eyes.  
He felt their lips touch and melted immediately in his incredibly sweet touch, letting his arms slide from his shoulders to his neck and coming closer to him. He browsed his fingers on the nape of his neck until he reached his green hair and slipped his fingers through the locks. It all felt so natural, like it wasn't the first time. Takao was happy as ever, letting out a smile that the other will probably have perceived, even though he had his eyes closed too. Takao almost forgot his amazement and turned it into pure satisfaction, until Midorima moved away a few millimeters and the other, sliding his arms along his chest, broke away.  
The shorter boy, slowly opening his eyes, noticed that Midorima's were already fully open and his face was madly flushed. To reassure him, Takao smiled playing with his own fingers avoiding too much eye contact to not make him further uncomfortable, and after mumbling a few words he managed to utter a sentence of complete meaning.  
"This is the best Christmas present you could ever give me, Midorima. Thank you."  
The other boy seemed to be convinced and released some of the tension, sitting more comfortably on the sofa, not knowing exactly where to look. Takao, however, taking a look at the window, noticed that it was about to snow again. Maybe it was better to go home. He got up from the sofa, with the other suddenly turning to follow his movements, who only got up after he had already put on his jacket and was headed towards the door.  
Takao, without turning around, explained "It's going to snow again and I have to return by feet, I'm afraid I won't be able to stay any longer. See you in two days, okay Shin-Chan?"  
In response, Midorima grabbed his wrist from behind, making him turn partially towards him.  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Takao," and instead of releasing his wrist he squeezed it tighter "...Can I kiss you again? One last time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Hope y'all will have an amazing Christmas!!  
> Giving kudos and comments makes me keep going!  
> You can contact me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/Rajiformes/?hl=it) or [Tumblr](https://raji4mes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
